luckylapine2fandomcom-20200216-history
Account Extras
There are many account extras that the game provides, all of which are purchasable with credits. If you are looking for upgrades or upgrade perks, they are located here. Money Exchange You are able to exchange 1 credit for $100 LL cash. RFA Registration for Low Stats The RFA requires your animal to have at least 30 points in each stat. This account extra allows you to register one of your animals within the RFA despite not meeting this qualification. Costs: 1 credit per animal Extra Pet Shop Rabbits/Cavies You are allowed to purchase a maximum of 10 animals from the pet shop each month. With this account extra, you are able to purchase one more pet month. There are two options for this account extra: * 1 More This Month: You are able to purchase on more animal from the pet shop for one month only. Costs 1 credit. * 1 More Every Month: You are able to purchase on more animal from the pet shop for every month forever! Costs 5 credits. View Litters if Not in the Same Town The Litter Webcam is an awesome tool if you don't want to pay $3.00 every time you want to go see a litter if you are not in the same town as it. Costs: 10 credits NOTICE: This account extra will most likely be removed after the revamp as June (#1) has confirmed that the 10 towns LL currently has will be combined into just 1 town. RFA Registration for Animals with Unaccepted Parents The RFA requires your animal to have at least one parent that is already registered in the RFA. This extra gives you the chance to register your animal if both parents are unaccepted or not already registered. Costs: 3 credits per animal Postman's Friend With the Postman's Friend account extra, you get free postage on items in the classifieds. Costs: 5 credits Spy Vision Want to view an animals genetics without having to pay $10 per animal, or want to see the genetics of an animal that is not tested but you don't own? This the Spy Vision account extra, you will be able to reveal any animal's genetics without having to pay $10 or ask another player to reveal the genetics for you. Costs: 20 credits Travel Pass Who doesn't love free travel! With the travel pass account extra, you'll be able to move through each of the towns without however to dish out $3.00 to do so. There are two options with this account extra: * Season Pass: Allows you to travel freely through the towns for 3 months. Costs 3 credits. * Lifetime Pass: Allows you to permenantly travel freely through the towns. Costs 20 credits. NOTICE: '''This account extra will most likely be removed after the revamp as June has confirmed that the 10 towns LL currently has will be combined into just 1 town. Feed All, Groom All, Play All You are able to feed, groom, and play with your animals quickly with these account extras. There are many options, and you can get all of them if you so choose. Each of these are permanent extras and you will not have to purchase them again. * '''Fast Fun Feed: Give all you animals fun feed/treats with just one click. Costs 5 credits. * Fast Vit C: Give all your guinea pigs Vit C with just one click. Costs 7 credits. * Fast Groom: Groom all your animals quickly without have to use the groomer's. Costs 7 credits. * Fast Play: '''Play with all your animals with just one click Costs 7 credits. * '''Fast Feed: Give all your animals food and hay in just two clicks. Costs 10 credits. * Fast Greens: Give all your animals greens quickly with just one click. Costs 10 credits. Speedy Show Script With the Speedy Show Script account extra, you will be able to enter your animals in the max shows, agility, and mazes quickly. This is most likely the most popular and highly recommended of any of the account extras you are able to get. Costs: 35 credits No-Chew Spray The No-Chew Spray prevents all chewing on your hutch permanently. This account extra is not available for cages. Costs: 5 credits per hutch Death Age Revealer Reveal how long your animal will live to and what age they will pass! Costs: 1 credit per animal Traits Randomizer Completely randomize your animals traits with this account extra! The new traits will completely replace the old traits and will be entirely random. Worth a shot?! Costs: 1 credit per animal New Prefix Would you like a new prefix? If so, you are able to change it with this feature. It will not update existing animals with your current prefix, but will come into effect for any new animals you tag. Costs: 3 credits Instabirth Item Can't wait to see wait to see the outcome of your litters? This account extra will give you an item that will birth one of your litters instantly. Costs: 2 credits per Extra Hutches You are able to buy extra hutches if you have already hit the max of 10 hutches (15 if you have an upgraded account). Costs: 5 credits per additional hutch after max Custom Rabbits You are able to create a custom rabbit. Creating a custom rabbit allows you to create a new rabbit without relatives and of any breed, gender, colors and markings you desire! You can only choose between a selected number of colors, some which may be rarer then others. The colors change every hour, so if a color you want isn't on the list yet, you can always check again later! Costs: 5 credits per rabbit You can only create one of the following breeds: * American Fuzzy Lop * Belgian Hare * Britannia Petite * Dutch * Dwarf Hotot * English Angora * English Lop * English Spot * Flemish Giant * Himalayan * Holland Lop * Lionhead * Mini Rex * Netherland Dwarf * New Zealand * Norwegian Silverfox * Standard Chinchilla * Tan